legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanifer
Vanifer, one of the four main antagonists of Elemental Evil arc of Neverwinter Online, is the Prophet of Fire and leader of the Cult of the Eternal Flame, crazed worshipers of Imix. Personality She is extremely manipulative, gathering allies as she needs them and discarding them as soon as they lose their usefulness. Though she puts on the airs of a rich noble, she despises those born into wealth. She wields a magical dagger known as Tinderstrike, one of the four elemental tools made by Vizeran DeVir. Her backstory is revealed in the adventure book, Princes of the Apocalypse. History Early life Vanifer was born in the poorest quarter of Calimport, surviving only with her cunning wits. She learned to dance for coin, slowly working her way up to the bedchambers of the city's nobles and learning fire magic to distinguish herself from others. She eventually became a pasha's concubine, but hated him despite his lavish affections. She robbed him of a small fortune and left, setting his palace ablaze as she fled. She fled first to Zazesspur, but when the pasha's agents found her she continued to Baldur's Gate. She opened a school for dancers, and when her talent with fire attracted other sorts of students she turned them into a cult of fire worshipers. She led the cult for several years before she began to receive visions that compelled her to seek out a lost temple beneath the Sumber Hills. There she found a magical dagger known as Tinderstrike imbued with the power of the primordial Imix, Prince of Evil Fire. She quickly went from worshiping fire in general to worshiping Imix in particular, establishing a new chapter of her Cult of the Eternal Flame in the area. In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow ]]In CIS Productions' stories, Vanifer appears as the overall secondary antagonist of ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga and the main villain of Eternal Flame Arc. Her characteristics, unlike the other three, shows very little change which made her just as challenging as her original counterpart in Princes of the Apocalypse installment. She is strictly violent, hotheaded and yet extremely honorable and caring even to most of her enemies, especially during a fight. She not only praised the skills of Team Witness, but also said she had a fun fight with their fighters, particularly Maria Arzonia and Seth Nightroad, whom she shared great interest with. She is also a manipulator, and like her original counterpart, she shows no forgiveness towards constant failure. Her rivalry against Gar Shatterkeel were more specific and had more dark comical subtext within it. She is also violently protective towards Aerisi Kalinoth, whom she sees as her best friend due to supporting her cult's establishment, even though she still challenges Aerisi when the Prophets begin to consume the Sword Coast one by one. She also established the Empire of Fiery Pit in order to take control over the ancient Gauntylgrym and summon Imix from the Underdark. Сhronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Heretics Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Outcast Category:Destroyers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Thieves Category:Egomaniacs Category:Monomaniacs Category:Warmongers Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Sorceress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misandrists Category:Extremists Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Arsonists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dungeons and Dragons universe Category:Characters Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Queens Category:Monarchs Category:Moloch Allies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Elemental Evil Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Team Witness members Category:On and Off Villains Category:Hell Councils Category:Arc Villains Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Knight Templar